


Irmãos Black

by HannaStark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaStark/pseuds/HannaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>História dos irmãos Black após a sua morte.</p><p>Revisto por Donna McGonagall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  **PRÓLOGO**  


   Sirius Black não era mais Sirius Black. A partir do momento que atravessara aquele arco mórbido deixara de ser quem era, deixara todas as suas memórias para trás. Nesse instante, passara a ser apenas uma entidade incorpórea que vagueava pelo cinzento desumano daquele mundo pejado de espíritos. Por todo o lado apenas se ouviam vozes implorantes, não sabia bem o que choravam. Talvez se sentissem como ele, vazios.  
   Flutuava incessantemente num espaço viscoso e nublado, sem qualquer noção de tempo. Passaram-se duas horas? Dois dias? Dois milénios? Não tinha qualquer ideia, apenas reconhecia que naquele lugar, O Lugar, não havia tempo ou matéria. Apesar de tudo, conseguia sentir, ainda que levemente, quando era tocado por outra consciência, porém, todas as sensações eram ténues, como que suavizadas por aquele líquido que o rodeava.  
   Tentava lembrar-se do passado, do que havia antes d'O Lugar. Quem fora? Quem amara? Quem perdera? Questões e questões que lhe perpassavam a mente e contudo não tinha qualquer resposta. Aliás, nem sequer sabia como pensava nessas perguntas, porque no fundo ele não se considerava um ser pensante. Não havia ninguém com quem debater estes problemas. Mas a verdade é que sabia que não estava ali por acaso e que o seu fim ainda não chegara. Algo dentro de si dizia-lhe que ele estava longe de acabar.  
   O cinzento densificava-se à sua volta, por todo o lado O Lugar era cinzento. Algumas zonas eram um bocado mais transparentes e ele dava por si a tentar desvendar o que havia do outro lado daquelas "janelas". Por vezes tinha vislumbres de um lugar distante, de pessoas que vagamente se recordava: um homem de cabelos negros e desgrenhados que sorria para uma mulher de cabelos fulgurantes. Esta era a imagem que guardava consigo e o aquecia nos momentos de maior desespero. Quando é que a eternidade acabaria?  
   Passava e passeava todos os momentos por aquele lodo e quando se encontrava com outra consciência, havia algum movimento de partículas que geravam breves faíscas. Era um espectáculo digno de se ver. Sempre tirava alguma monotonia à sua não-existência. Por vezes as faíscas eram maiores que o normal. Nunca entendera porquê, mas adivinhava que teria a ver com a ligação entre mentes ser mais forte, por consequência.  
   Num momento inesperado, tudo pareceu mudar.

 

* * *

 

   Passara-se algum tempo desde a última vez que tinha encontrado uma "janela". Estava entusiasmado para saber o que veria desta vez. Na sua consciência imaginou-se a sorrir como as duas pessoas da sua memória. Não sabia como se fazia um sorriso, mas imaginava que fosse algo tranquilizante. Aproximou-se da "janela", a sua excitação a aumentar. Quando espreitava por uma era como se voltasse a saber o que era estar vivo, por isso, mesmo quando a visão não era propriamente boa, sempre tinha sensações diferentes do que apenas dormência.  
   Levemente, encostou-se ao fumo mais transparente, fechou os olhos e esperou pela habitual lufada de ar fresco que se fazia acompanhar. Quando voltou a abri-los, deparou-se com uma situação diferente - desta vez não havia pessoas na encenação, apenas um animal. Um cão negro, mais precisamente. Olhava muito fixamente na sua direcção e por momentos teve a sensação que era directamente para si, mas das suas costas veio outro animal. Este era um corvo negro, mas com as penas reluzentes e voou na direcção do cão, pousando à sua frente. Os dois animais olharam-se por instantes e depois seguiram por um carreiro de fumo e terra batida até se desvanecerem.  
   A "janela" escureceu e a visão acabou. Sirius sentiu-se ligeiramente decepcionado; a visão não fazia qualquer sentido e a verdade é que só o deixara confuso. Desviou o rosto da "janela" ainda a pensar no que vira. Por que será que O Lugar lhe queria mostrar aquilo?  
   Foi então que se apercebeu de que não fora a única consciência que olhara pela "janela". À sua frente encontrava-se outra criatura como ele, mas ligeiramente diferente. Esta consciência não era cinzenta como as outras, era de cor esmeralda com luzinhas prateadas a piscar de cada vez que se movia. Mexeu-se na sua direcção e ela apercebeu-se da sua presença. A curiosidade é uma constante em todas as consciências, uma vez que nada acontecia n'O Lugar, por isso, naturalmente a Esmeralda aproximou-se de si. Foram-se aproximando cada vez mais depressa uma da outra, tal era a necessidade de quebrar o tom monótono à sua volta e ele só pensava que uma cor daquelas deveria pertencer a uma mente brilhante.  
   Quando se tocaram, foi quase que a medo. Não sabiam se as faíscas seriam grandes ou pequenas. Mas instantaneamente entraram na mente um do outro, viram-se como o outro se via e Sirius apercebeu-se que para a Esmeralda, a sua cor era Rubi e tinha umas luzes douradas. Eram praticamente antagónicos. Mas isso não o impediu de sentir-se bem perto da outra criatura e até mesmo de sentir uma certa nostalgia.  
   Então, algo estranho aconteceu. Quanto mais tentava libertar-se da consciência Esmeralda, mais embrenhada ficava na sua mente. Quase como se estivesse preso em areias movediças, e à sua volta, imagens bailavam num rodopio cada vez mais rápido e estonteante. A vida de dois rapazes muito parecidos desenrolava-se à frente dos seus olhos irreais, desde que nasceram, apenas com um ano de diferença, até que se separaram devido a uma quezília de um deles com a mãe. Depois, apenas passaram imagens da vida desse rapaz: como foi viver com o amigo que, estranhamente, era idêntico ao da sua memória preferida, como esse seu amigo acabou por morrer de uma forma trágica e como passou mais de uma década enfiado numa cela, até congeminar um plano para fugir às garras dos seres mais tenebrosos que conhecera; como encontrou um rapaz a vaguear na rua apresentando o mesmo rosto do seu amigo, e o seguiu até um castelo sempre atento aos seus movimentos, tentando protegê-lo do que era, na verdade, um rato em forma de gente. Será que a outra consciência via isto tudo? Todo o resto da sua vida foi passado a manter a salvo aquele rapaz que lhe trazia tanta alegria e tristeza a vê-lo. Inclusive, a sua morte foi resultado da vida que levou. Uma luz verde foi tudo o que viu, até sobrar apenas o negrume. E depois o cinzento.  
   O mesmo cinzento que o rodeava. O cinzento d'O Lugar. Então começou a associar, a lembrar-se, a recordar-se. Aquela pessoa que vira nas imagens que passaram como slides num projector, aquela pessoa que vivera e morrera amando os seus amigos, os filhos dos seus amigos, mas sozinho, aquela pessoa que dera a vida e a liberdade para impedir que uma catástrofe se abatesse sobre todo o mundo mágico, era ele. Ele era essa pessoa. Finalmente sabia quem era e quem amara e quem perdera e isso não o fazia sentir-se melhor. Apenas doente, por ter o conhecimento mas não as pessoas ao pé de si.  
   A Esmeralda começou a rutilar. Estava num frenesi ao seu lado e dentro de si e as partículas começaram a entrar em reacção. Iam começar a haver as faíscas. Talvez devesse afastar-se um pouco, parecia que iam ser maiores que o habitual. Mas por mais que tentasse, continuava preso e à sua volta a energia continuava a acumular-se. Ia ser um espectáculo em cheio. A Esmeralda começou a tentar libertar-se de si mas também estava presa. A energia continuava a acumular-se. E tudo isto se deu num ciclo até tudo parar de repente.  
   Respirou de alívio e a outra consciência também se soltou ligeiramente. Estava tudo terminado e tinha sido um fiasco. Estavam ambas prontas a voltar as costas e prosseguir na sua inconsciência consciente, quando a energia voltou a acumular-se quase instantaneamente e explodiu num espectáculo de cores como nunca antes visto por aquelas paragens. Sirius apenas sentiu um calor invadi-lo e uma luz brilhante ofuscá-lo. Algures no meio daquele caos, conseguiu libertar-se da outra consciência e sentiu-se ser projectado para longe. Só pensava onde poderia parar e se reconheceria o lugar.

 

* * *

 

   Uma dor lancinante fez-se sentir por todo o seu corpo. Mas como era possível se ele era incorpóreo. No entanto era o que sentia. Tudo lhe doía e ele nem sabia exactamente o quê. Por baixo de si encontrava-se uma superfície fofa e macia e por momentos pensou que continuava a flutuar n’O Lugar, mas essa superfície era palpável e tinha um lençol por cima. Era um colchão. Espera! Como é que sentira que era um colchão? Como é que sabia o que era um colchão? Então, uma dor aguda perpassou-lhe a mente e de repente todas as memórias que julgava perdidas voltaram-lhe num repente, deixando-o agoniado. Levou uma mão à boca enquanto se tentava erguer para não vomitar sobre si próprio. O seu corpo quase não lhe respondia, tal era o torpor de um longo período sem se mexer. Quanto tempo teria ficado deitado?  
   Finalmente, sentou-se à beira da cama e pousou os pés nus no chão. Olhou em volta, tentando focar a vista e a atenção noutra coisa que não o enjoo que persistia. O quarto estava decorado de forma sóbria e um tanto ou quanto antiga. Quase diria que era uma réplica de um dos quartos da sua casa em Grimmauld Place. A cama era larga o suficiente para levar duas pessoas deitadas de braços abertos e mesmo assim não se tocarem. Os lençóis negros eram de cetim e estavam amarfanhados a um canto da cama, como se se tivesse remexido muito durante o sono. De cada lado da cama havia uma mesa de cabeceira com um candeeiro e numa delas havia uma espécie de microfone que provavelmente fazia ligação ao serviço da casa.  
   Pelo canto do olho captou um movimento. Estaria mais alguém no quarto? Olhou na direcção onde pensava ter visto alguém e levantou-se a custo. Ainda não estava habituado a ter novamente um corpo, quando passara tanto tempo a ser uma entidade. Cambaleou e quase tropeçou ao segundo passo, mas a cada novo que dava, uma confiança gerava-se em si e permitia-lhe prosseguir. Era novamente a curiosidade que o impelia a querer saber o que se passava e onde estava.  
   Ao fundo do quarto encontrava-se uma abertura semicoberta por um cortinado negro e na metade que não estava tapada voltou a ver movimento. Num repente, puxou o cortinado, rebentando-o do varão e deixou-o cair aos seus pés. Por momentos, não entendeu muito bem o que via. No outro lado, encontrava-se um jovem, não mais de 23 anos, cabelos negros e despenteados, com um palmo de comprimento, olhos azuis acinzentados, um nariz direito e uma boca ligeiramente torta de um dos lados, de tanto sorrir. Tal como ele sorria. Tal como ele se lembrava de ter sido um dia. Levantou o braço, ainda não acreditando no que estava a ver. E então tocou na superfície espelhada e fria e a realidade caiu sobre si. Ele era jovem outra vez.  
   A escuridão voltou.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO I  
**

   Quando voltou a despertar, já não se encontrava sozinho no quarto. Pelo menos esperava que não fosse outra vez o seu reflexo para o assombrar. O vulto encontrava-se aos pés do dossel, junto a uma cómoda. Tinha acabado de colocar uma tina com água e um jarro de um dos lados e do outro um tabuleiro com algo que supunha ser comida. Mal sentiu o cheiro, o seu estômago decidiu revelar que já se encontrava acordado. Porém, o barulho não teve qualquer efeito sobre a pessoa, uma vez que esta nem se voltou para olhá-lo. Silenciosamente, saiu do quarto e ele voltou a ficar sozinho. ****  
Levantou-se e o contacto com dos pés quentes com o chão frio fê-lo arrepiar-se. Estava vestido apenas com umas calças de algodão e pensou quando é que teria trocado de roupa. Toda aquela situação fazia-lo pensar que estava a ter um _déjà_ _vu_ e por isso não olhou para o espelho descoberto, dirigindo-se directamente à comida ainda quente que tinha ficado em cima da cómoda.  
   Alguém tinha-lhe preparado lombo assado e o molho brilhante da carne escorria por cima das batatas assadas. Ver a comida, abriu-lhe o apetite. Sentia fome como se não comesse por um milénio e depressa atacou a comida. Nem sequer se sentou e quase nem usou a faca para cortar a comida, levando-a inteira à boca.  
   Mal acabou, decidiu explorar o quarto, continuando a evitar o espelho. Não queria confrontar o que lhe era reflectido; o que vira devia ter sido ilusão. O quarto tinha três portas: duas em frente à cama de cada lado da cómoda e uma do lado esquerdo da cama que suponha ser a que dava para o corredor.  
   Abriu uma delas e viu que era uma casa de banho quase tão grande como o quarto. Esta era feita de mármore branco e tinha uma banheira do tamanho de uma piscina pequena. Ao longo da parede havia um grande balcão com dois lavatórios e produtos de pele e de cabelo. Para quê tantas mariquices? Dentro da casa de banho havia ainda outro compartimento e outra porta. O compartimento era para um chuveiro largo e de portas de vidro e a um canto tinha uma sanita. A porta fazia ligação com um roupeiro cheio de roupas escuras e sapatos polidos e a outra porta ia dar novamente ao quarto.  
   Decidiu dar utilidade ao seu tempo e meteu-se na piscina. Conforme entrou, as torneiras abriram-se automaticamente e água quente e espuma encheram-na até ao topo. Enquanto estava ali deitado a encarquilhar, tentou tirar algum sentido do que lhe acontecera.  
   Num momento, estava a cair pelo arco sinistro no departamento dos mistérios no ministério da magia. No outro estava a acordar num quarto parecido ao seu em Grimmauld Place e a ver no espelho a pessoa que ele era. Quase parecia que tinha voltado no tempo. Será que aquele arco era uma espécie de vira-tempo? Será que se voltasse a passar por lá, conseguiria voltar a tempo de salvar o Harry? Estas questões causavam-lhe dores de cabeça.  
   Afundou-se na banheira até ficar submerso. A água verteu para o chão, mas nem sequer se preocupou. Se realmente tinha voltado atrás no tempo, Kreacher ia acabar por limpar a casa-de-banho. Enquanto estava debaixo de água, tentava pensar no que acontecera naquele espaço de tempo que passou enquanto viajava de um local para o outro, mas por mais que tentasse, a memória fugia-lhe. Talvez se tentasse tirar a memória, a conseguisse ver num pensatório.   Saiu da banheira, a água a escorrer-lhe pelo corpo, e vestiu um roupão para se enxugar. Saiu do quarto e começou a procurar a sua varinha. Não estava em lado nenhum. Nem dentro da cómoda, nem debaixo da cama, nem perdida no roupeiro. O homem que estivera no quarto devia tê-la levado.  
   Resmoneou irritado por ter sido manipulado assim e saiu desembestado do quarto. Seguiu pelo corredor fora como se lembrava de ter seguido muitas vezes e chegou à escadaria principal da casa. Desceu as escadas em direcção à biblioteca, pensado que pudesse estar lá alguém, mas assim que abriu a porta, o cenário era outro.  
   Onde se recordava estar uma lareira com dois sofás em frente, umas estantes cheias de livros e uns cadeirões junto à janela, estava agora uma sala vazia e escura com as paredes cheias de imagens a preto e branco e uma ou outra a cores que se mexiam. Aproximou-se a medo da parede em frente, a mão direita estendida. À sua frente, encontrava-se projectada uma imagem a cores e mais nítida que as outras.  
   Os seus olhos não podiam crer, mas à sua frente encontrava-se o seu afilhado, mas aparentava ter trinta anos. Ao seu lado estava uma belíssima mulher ruiva e com sardas, afogueada e sorridente. Ambos se encontravam numa quarto hospitalar e nos braços da mulher, que estranhamente se parecia com a filha da Molly, estava um bebé de cabelo preto com uns olhos profundamente verdes abertos, fixos no rosto da mãe.  
   Sirius sentiu o seu coração despedaçar-se, ao aperceber-se que o tempo se passara de maneira diferente para ele. Quinze anos. Num piscar de olhos. E ele estava ali, preso na sua antiga casa, no passado, que lhe era mais estranha do que familiar. Estava quase a tocar naquela estranha superfície quando uma tossidela se fez ouvir por de trás dele.  
   - Senhor Black.  
   Sirius voltou-se e em contraluz viu a silhueta de um homem alto e magro. O cabelo longo preso por uma fita. Estava vestido com um fato de aspecto antiquado, mas em bom estado, e as suas maneiras demonstravam uma polidez de outras eras.  
   – Quem é o senhor? – perguntou-lhe confuso.  
   – Queira fazer o favor de me seguir – redarguiu, evitando a pergunta e fazendo-lhe sinal para que o seguisse. Não lhe deixando qualquer hipótese, foi atrás dele.  
   – Por aqui senhor – disse-lhe, virando à esquerda, num corredor que não havia ali antes.  
   – Como é que entrou na minha casa? – Sirius decidiu tentar outra pergunta. O homem, que à luz do corredor, mostrava um rosto agradável e com algumas rugas de expressão. Tinha uns olhos verdes pejados de uma sabedoria impossível de alcançar durante uma vida humana, e o cabelo negro com uns fios prateados.  
   – Esta não é a casa que pensa que é, Senhor Black - respondeu-lhe, enviando-lhe apenas um único olhar rápido, seguindo caminho.  
   – Então, se não é a minha casa, onde estou? – perguntou-lhe irritado. Aquele homem recusava-se terminantemente a dar-lhe qualquer informação.  
   – Eu não lhe disse que esta casa não era sua, Senhor Black – o homem estava a tornar-se incoerente. Decidiu tentar uma nova pergunta.  
   – Como é que eu vim aqui parar? Eu estava no meio de uma batalha e agora estou aqui. E o que era aquele quarto? Por que é que o meu afilhado já tinha trinta anos? Aquilo mostra o futuro? – Acabaram por lhe sair mais perguntas do que desejava.  
   – Senhor Black, aconselho-o a não fazer perguntas para as quais não vai aceitar as respostas – cortou o homem.   Os dois seguiram pelos corredores em silêncio, os minutos intermináveis faziam-no tremer de irritação. Detestava ficar às escuras, não saber o que se passava à sua volta.  
   Estava tão embrenhado nos seus pensamentos que não se apercebeu quando pararam em frente a uma porta dupla e de madeira maciça. O estranho homem voltou-se para ele e ficou a olhá-lo e a analisá-lo por alguns segundos.  
   – Devo avisá-lo que o que encontrará no outro lado da porta parecer-lhe-á estranho. Contudo, esta é a sua nova verdade e quanto mais depressa a aceitar, mais fácil será lidar com ela. – O homem estava a tornar-se cada vez mais misterioso e o seu diálogo não ajudou a esclarecer qualquer questão que tivesse.  
   Onde raio se fora meter?  
   O homem empurrou uma das portas e entrou, deixando-o sozinho do outro lado. Sirius olhou em volta e viu que as paredes do corredor eram feitas do mesmo material que o que revestia o Quarto Escuro, mas nestas não havia qualquer imagem reflectida. Eram simplesmente negras depressão. Mas o tecto parecia o céu estrelado que tantas vezes vira em Hogwarts. As memórias que lhe trazia – James, Remus e Peter ao seu lado, quando a única preocupação que tinha era qual seria a sua próxima conquista ou se era nesse ano que chumbaria a Poções. Não conseguiu evitar lacrimejar.  
   A porta voltou a abrir-se e uma voz cava saiu do outro lado:  
   - Deixa-o entrar Ignotus.  
   Sirius achou estranho o nome do homem. Na sua vida, só ouvira aquele nome em histórias de encantar, quando lia os contos. Será que…? Olhou para o homem de lado, tentando encontrar alguma semelhança entre ele e as imagens desenhadas nos seus livros infantis. Aquele homem parecia-se mais com o Senhor Potter do que com o que vira da personagem Ignotus e mais uma vez as informações na sua cabeça só o tornavam mais confuso e lhe causavam dores.  
   - Entre por favor, e lembre-se do que lhe disse - recomendou Ignotus, cedendo-lhe a passagem. Sirius passou por ele lentamente, olhando-o pelo canto do olho, desconfiado.  
   Talvez a figura do outro lado lhe pudesse esclarecer as suas dúvidas. E assim seria. Mas nada o podia ter preparado para o que aconteceu a seguir.  
   Mal entrou no quarto, a temperatura desceu quinze graus, deixando-o a libertar vapor de cada vez que respirava. Teve de se abraçar para tentar manter a temperatura corporal, mas o roupão era insuficiente. A sala estava escassamente decorada, apenas uma secretária pesada e um cadeirão voltado para uma lareira apagada. Numa das paredes havia um nicho com imensos frasquinhos brilhantes e por baixo, algo muito parecido com um pensatório. Na outra parede havia apenas um quadro com uma mulher vestida de branco, pálida e de cabelos platinados, os lábios vermelhos carnudos e uns grandes olhos cinzentos. O epítome da beleza.  
   - Sirius Black – a voz cava falou. – Voltamos a ver-nos, mesmo que não te lembres de mim. Mas eu tenho-te observado. Tenho sim…  
   A cadeira voltou-se e o que viu, fê-lo arrepiar-se como se um balde de água fria lhe tivesse sido despejado em cima.  
   À sua frente, encontrava-se, nem mais nem menos que a Morte em pessoa. Ou em morto. Qualquer coisa. Estava completamente petrificado e nada lhe passava pela cabeça.  
   - Muito sinceramente, podes chamar-me Jack. Um nome bem mais simpático que “A Morte” – disse-lhe. Com o descaramento de fazer aspas invisíveis.  
   Com certeza estava a sonhar.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO II**

   – Senta-te por favor – disse-lhe Jack, a Morte, ou quem quer que fosse aquele homem. Um homem bastante estranho, por sinal, para quem afirmava quer a Morte. Tinha um rosto másculo, afilado, o cabelo louro platinado estava desgrenhado e tinha vários piercings no rosto e nas orelhas.  
   – Não gostas deste rosto, posso sempre trocar – disse, sorrindo como um gato e no momento seguinte era uma mulher de pele de alabastro, cabelos cor de gengibre e uns profundos olhos azuis. Sentava-se sedutoramente no cadeirão e olhava-o directamente nos olhos, como que em desafio.  
   – Posso saber como é que me está a ler os pensamentos? – atreveu-se Sirius, engolindo em seco, a vê-la tão perfeita. Ela sorriu-lhe em resposta, um sorriso de um gato prestes a capturar a sua presa. Sirius apenas se encolheu mais dentro do roupão, que a cada minuto o deixava mais e mais consciente do quão desprotegido se encontrava.  
   E a prova disso foi que a mulher se levantou e começou a sondá-lo, cheirá-lo e a tocá-lo no rosto, nos braços, no peito, ao mesmo tempo que murmurava “Espantoso”. Agarrou-lhe pela mão e com o cenho franzido, disse-lhe:  
   – Responda-me! Ou eu…  
   – Ou tu o quê? Tentas matar-me? Que irónico – revirou os olhos e virou-lhe as costas. Um silêncio perpetuou-se no ar, deixando-o ainda mais desconfortável. Respirou fundo. Manteve a calma e tentou procurar informações.  
   – Onde está a minha varinha?  
   – Não te preocupes com isso. Aqui não precisas dela. O Dragão encontra-se dentro de ti e toda a sua energia disponível para a usares a teu bel-prazer.  
   Sirius duvidava seriamente que aquela pessoa fosse sana.  
   – Não acreditas na minha palavra – disse-o como uma afirmação, mas Sirius sentiu necessidade de lhe responder.  
   – Como espera que o faça, se ninguém nesta casa se digna a responder-me?  
   – Tudo a seu tempo. Primeiro, faz o que te digo e verás que não te minto. Pensa naquilo que mais queres e imagina-o a materializar-se à tua frente.  
   Não perco nada em tentar, pensou Sirius. Pensou no que mais precisava naquele momento e a única coisa que lhe vinha à cabeça era trocar aquele roupão por uma roupa mais cómoda. Então, das paredes, um líquido negro e viscoso soltou-se e, flutuando, ficou suspenso ao nível dos seus olhos. Depois, começou a rodeá-lo, pegando-se ao seu corpo e tomando a forma de um par de calças e uma camisa de seda negras. O roupão branco acabou por desaparecer.  
   Jack lançou-lhe um olhar inquisitório, como se lhe dissesse: Vês? Eu tinha razão.  
   – Agora que fiz o que queria, já me pode dizer o que se passa aqui? Que casa é esta? E você é mesmo a Morte? – o tom de voz ia-se tornando mais e mais esganiçado. Jack olhou para ele directamente nos seus olhos e Sirius não pode evitar olhar para os seus lábios carnudos. Os cabelos ondulados caiam-lhe sobre o peito cheio e Sirius parou o olhar por ali, tentando controlar-se. Aquilo era uma situação caricata, bolas.  
   – Fica-te bem a roupa – ronronou.  
   – Deixe-se disso e responda-me de uma vez! – Sirius perdeu as estribeiras. Estava farto que o tratassem como se ele fosse um idiota. Teria as suas respostas a bem ou a mal!  
   – Pronto, pronto. Também não precisas de ficar assim – fez beicinho como uma criança a quem era negado um brinquedo. Deu a volta à secretária e sentou-se no cadeirão. – Se é a verdade que queres, é a verdade que vais ter. Mas depois não digas que não te avisei. Senta-te – disse indicando-lhe uma cadeira que antes não estava ali. Sentou-se, desconfiado.  
   – Por onde hei de começar…  
   – Talvez pelo início? – retorquiu com sarcasmo.  
   – Mas o teu início, é também o teu fim – o seu tom tornara-se sério. – Talvez seja mais fácil mostrar-te como vieste aqui parar – e com um gesto com a mão, as paredes negras tornaram-se transparentes. Do outro lado, um fluído viscoso escoavam lentamente, lembrando-lhe algo vagamente familiar. – Deves recordar-te do momento que morreste.  
   Assim que o disse, uma luz branca passou-lhe pelos olhos e em seguida estava a ver-se de fora do seu corpo. Toda a cena da sua morte a desenrolar-se à sua frente. Ele a proteger o seu afilhado, a sua odiosa prima em posição de ataque à sua frente. O olhar tresloucado que lhe lançou ao mesmo tempo que lhe lançava um feitiço e a sua aceitação ao recebê-lo, sabendo que era a única maneira de salvar o filho do seu melhor amigo. E depois o seu corpo foi simplesmente recolhido pelo véu do estranho arco que se encontrava no meio da sala.  
   Foi assim que foi parar ao Lugar. Foi assim que viveu uma eternidade de esquecimento e monotonia. Aquele lugar era o que rodeava o casarão onde se encontrava e era também o que lhe dava forma, solidificando-se e liquefazendo-se a seu bel-prazer. Como se tudo ali tivesse vida.  
   – Que lugar é este? – perguntou Sirius, a medo.  
   – Chamam-lhe Limbo, ou Purgatório, ou Esquecimento. É ao que chamas O Lugar. Muito original – disse, sarcástica.  
   – Como saio daqui?  
   – Não sais. Estás morto. E não existe reencarnação. Pelo menos, para ti – respondeu-lhe de forma monocórdica.  
   – Que quer dizer? Vou ficar aqui preso para sempre?! – estava a entrar em pânico. Aquele sítio dava-lhe arrepios e só de pensar que teria viver o resto da sua morte ali com aquela criatura, era o suficiente para enervar qualquer um.  
   – Talvez não – não lhe disse mais nada. Levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se da porta do quarto. Antes de a abrir, fez-lhe um sinal com o dedo indicando que a seguisse. Sirius levantou-se e assim fez.  
   Ela caminhou pelo corredor, bamboleando as ancas sedutoramente no seu vestido branco pérola, agarrado ao corpo. De vez em quando olhava por sobre o ombro, confirmando que ele a seguia. Não que fosse necessário, uma vez que ela era capaz de lhe ler a mente. Mas ela gostava de o provocar. E ele tinha de estar sempre a lembrar-se que ela não era de confiança e que era apenas um meio para ele sair dali.Apercebeu-se que voltava pelo mesmo corredor por que passara com Ignotus. Ignotus… Que homem tão bizarro. Era-lhe algo familiar, mas seria mesmo a pessoa que pensava que era? Talvez nunca viesse a saber.  
   Entraram por um quarto dentro. O mesmo onde ele entrara. Onde vira o Harry, feliz como nunca fora. As imagens continuavam a decorrer por todas as paredes da sala, inclusive pelo tecto. Pequenos quadrados todos unidos, representando imagens distintas na nitidez e nas cores, nas pessoas e nas vivências. Como uma grande tapeçaria.  
   Jack indicou-lhe a única cadeira presente e Sirius sentou-se. Ela colocou-se por trás dele, dando-lhe calafrios. Tudo nela era gelado e negro. Nada de acordo com o seu aspecto quente e sumptuoso. Baixou-se e aproximou a boca do seu ouvido, enquanto o abraçava pelas costas.  
   – Este quarto é feito de uma matéria diferente do resto da casa. As paredes e o tecto e as paredes da divisão são feitas de cristal hariolari. Fiz uma proposta bastante generosa aos elfos de Magnamund e eles não tiveram pejo em aceitá-la. Prometi-lhes que não reclamaria a sua alma, em troca de livre usufruto do cristal.  
   – O que é que isso interessa ao meu caso? – perguntou Sirius, começando a ficar enervado com a proximidade do corpo dela. Há quanto tempo não estava com uma mulher?  
   – Já alguém te disse que eras demasiado impaciente? Em todo o caso, isto servia para te refrescar as memórias do teu tempo de escola. Lembras-te de quando estudaste Adivinhação, ou tavas tão perdido pela Lily que nem ouviste qualquer informação nas aulas? – a revelação, fê-lo ficar branco de choque. Nunca tinha confessado a ninguém que tiveram uma paixoneta pela mulher do seu melhor amigo. – Esqueces-te que sou a Morte e nada escapa ao meu olhar. E a explicação encontra-se em parte aqui.  
   Ela saiu detrás dele e dirigiu-se a um ponto da parede. Deu-lhe dois toques com o dedo e a imagem ampliou-se, sobrepondo-se às restantes. À sua frente desenrolava-se a continuação da cena que vira antes: a mulher ruiva estava rodeada de familiares à sua volta, muitos rostos eram-lhe conhecidos. Molly, Arthur, os filhos de ambos – faltava um dos gémeos? –, Hermione, Harry… Harry com um olhar brilhante de emoção e um sorriso tremendo nos lábios.  
   – Como estão felizes. Bem o merecem, depois do que passaram. A Ginevra finalmente ficou com o Harry e este é o primeiro filho deles. Vai chamar-se James Sirius Potter.  
   Ao ouvir aquele nome, Sirius sentiu o seu coração apertar-se. Não conseguia acreditar que o seu afilhado crescera e tornara-se um homem. Que era pai. Quem lhe dera que o James pudesse ver aquilo. Que a Lily pudesse ver aquilo…  
   – Acredita que onde eles estão, conseguem vê-lo - disse-lhe suavemente. Ela sorriu-lhe, tentando confortá-lo. Não foi lá muito eficaz.  
   – Onde estão eles? Porque não estão aqui?  
   – Tens tantas perguntas nessa cabecinha, que levaria o resto do dia a tentar responder-te. E isso só criaria mais perguntas – suspirou, resignada. – Eles não se encontram aqui porque a missão deles nesta vida terminou. E a tua ainda não aconteceu. Mas já lá voltamos.  
   Voltou à imagem e ficou a observá-la por momentos.  
   – Como dizia à bocado, estas paredes são feitas de cristal hariolari. Este cristal é especial. O único utilizado para construir bolas de cristal. No fundo, toda esta sala é uma bola de cristal gigante onde és capaz de ver o passado, o presente e o futuro. E com uma pequena ajuda-me minha, podes intervir. Até certo ponto.  
   Sirius arregalou os olhos. Se ele voltasse atrás, será que era capaz de salvar-se? Estar lá para ajudar os seus amigos a derrotarem Voldemort?  
   – Não. Isso é impossível. A única coisa que podes alterar no passado é algo que já está predeterminado no futuro – ela não estava a fazer qualquer sentido. – Quero dizer que, se no futuro algo tem de acontecer, é porque o passado foi alterado com esse propósito. Um pouco como o vira-tempo. Sei que te lembras do que representa.  
   – Continuo sem saber porque me está a dizer isto…  
   – Digo-te isto porque preciso que faças algumas visitas por mim.  
   – Visitas…?  
   – Sim – revirou os olhos. – Quero que vás a alguns momentos do passado, do presente e do futuro por mim, para resolveres algumas situações.  
   – E porque faria isso? – perguntou-lhe com maus modos.  
   – Primeiro porque eu não vou estar disponível. Segundo porque é a única forma que tens de sair daqui. Terceiro porque estou-te a pedir com jeitinho – ela pestanejou-lhe sedutoramente.  
   – E se eu me recusar?  
   – Caso te recuses, espero que passes uma óptima eternidade aqui e que a tua oportunidade pode muito bem ser ofertada a outra pessoa. Pondera no que te disse e amanhã dar-me-ás a tua resposta. E será definitiva.


End file.
